


One Bad Idea to the Next

by TriggeringTrix



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Funny, Gen, High School, Humor, Teenagers, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringTrix/pseuds/TriggeringTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Loki are all best friends with a taste for trouble. Or they like to think so. They never cause to much damage, but they're latest little stunt has gotten them in a jam. Can they get out of it without the police getting involved? Or worse.. Thor and Loki's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really Clint?!

“Five more minutes.. Five more minutes..” Natasha whispered as she tapped her fingers against the old desk. “If you keep whispering like that, it’ll be longer.” Loki kicked the back of her chair. Grunting, the russian exchange student glanced back at the dark haired boy to see his menacing smirk. “Something the matter, Miss Romanoff?” Professor Xavier called from the front of the classroom. “No, Professor.” She whipped her head back around and offered him a charming smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and then sighed with a shake of his head before returning to his droning speech on the human rights movement led by Martin Luther King Jr. 

The sound of the bell cut him off just as he got going again and everyone in the room got out of their seats before he could turn in his chair to say that they were dismissed. “See ya, teach!” Clint snapped and pointed at him as he walked behind Natasha and left the room. “God, I hate that class..” She muttered as they went to their lockers. “Oh come on, it’s an easy A! Who hates an easy A?” Natasha looked over at Clint as he spoke, glaring hatefully. “I didn’t chose the class. It was the only one open. I don’t care about your pathetic american history or your ‘easy a’s’.” She slammed her locker shut. “Whoo, someone’s a little cranky today, aren’t you.” He chuckled as he leaned against the lockers and brushed a finger along the edge of her red hair. “Come on, gorgeous.. What’s bugging you?” It didn’t matter how angry she was, Natasha just couldn’t ignore how special Clint made her feel, but she wasn’t going to let him treat her like some doll. Pushing his hand away she scoffed. “Nothing that I can’t handle on my own.” 

“She’s upset because I kicked her chair.” Loki appeared behind her. “AH!” She squealed and spun around, ready to punch him right in the jaw. Throwing both his hands up he laughed. “Take it easy, Natasha. I’m not going to kick you again, I promise.” He gave her that same dark smile. “I hate you, Loki, you know that right?” He just nodded and shrugged. “That’s alright. I know deep down that you wish you could bang me.” Stepping between them, Clint put his hand up in Loki’s face. “Hey man, back off my girl or there’ll be trouble.” Gently pushing Clint’s hand away, Loki chuckled. “Hawk, we both know I’ve no desire to have ‘your girl’.” 

“Who want’s whose girl?” Thor said as he walked up to stand in the group. “Your little brother totally wants my babe.” Clint hugged onto Natasha only to have his foot stomped on. “Right.. Anyways, lunch time, who's with me?” Natasha raised her hand. “I’m starving.”   
“Yeah me too..” Loki added.  
“Once my foot stops throbbing..” Clint whined.   
Everyone else just laughed and left him limping behind. 

 

It was always hell getting lunch. Thankfully the group had a secret weapon. Thor Odinson. The guy was like a freaking tank when it came to him and his food, especially on Poptart Friday. With Thor shoving through the crowds and clearing the sea of angsty teens, they all managed to get out of the cafeteria and to the tables without to many injuries. 

“Hey Hawkie, hows your foot?” Thor smirked as he watched Clint prop his foot up on a chair beside himself. “Shut up, Brodinson.” Thor laughed and brushed his fingers through his blonde hair before leaning back and crossing his arms. “Anyone got any plans for the weekend?” He asked out of sheer boredom. “Not particularly. Might masturbate to a few of Nat’s photos, watch her sleep, who knows.” Natasha looked disgusted and tossed a few grapes at him while the rest of the rest of the table laughed at them. Catching one of them in his mouth he spit it back at her, hitting her right in the cheek with it. “EW!” She squealed and frantically wiped her face off. “Jerk!” 

“Alright, alright!” Loki giggled out the words as he tried to keep a fight from breaking out between Clint and a very annoyed Natasha. “Come on, seriously, anyone doing anything tonight? Thor and I are going downtown.” This caught Natasha’s attention and she glanced over. “Downtown? Why?” As Thor stretched out his arms, he ignored the admiring looks he got from the ladies at the tables surrounding them. “Oh you know, raise a little hell, get a little alcohol, have some fun.” Immediately Clint slammed his milk carton down. “I’m in.”   
“CLINT!” Everyone snapped as the milk when spraying everywhere.   
“SORRY!” He yelled back and proceeded to stand up and begin wiping it off Natasha’s breasts before he got slapped hard enough to knock him backwards. 

Both the Odinson’s just rolled their eyes as they stood up. “Meet us at the Winking Maiden at ten tonight you guys.” Loki said. “Oh and don’t kill each other until then either. We wanna watch.” Thor added before they both left for their next classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a short (I really do mean short) chapter. I havent updated since 2011 and I rediscovered it and was like "well fuck". So.. here.

“What the hell are you doing, Thor?”

Thor and Loki stood in the alleyway just beside the only bar in town that always seemed to forget to card people. Softs hums from the heavy music came through from the brickwall that Loki was leaning against. 

“I’m looking for the others.”   
“It looks like you’re looking for a victim to jump out at and drag in here.”  
“Oh haha. Well I can’t see into the street if I don’t glance around the corner.”   
“You’re right. Maybe you’d be less menacing if you were wearing a trench coat and no pants.” 

Casting a cold glare in his brothers direction, Thor was going to yell at him, but the sound of his coming from somewhere else distracted him. Both he and Loki took attention and looked across the street to see Clint with Natasha. “Thor! Big man!” Clint called as he ran across. “Glad you could make it, hawk.” Loki said with a sneer. “Oh yeah. Hey, Loke’s. Didn’t see ya there.” He said sarcastically. 

“You two at it again?” 

Natasha walked up behind them, having taken her time crossing the street. Thor eyed her over, admiring her breasts for a moment before looking between Clint and Loki. “Shall we head inside? It’s a bit chilly out here.” Everyone seemed in silent agreement, so off the large blonde went. He was always the first one in the door since his facial hair always seemed to throw off anyone who was suspicious. 

It only took them a short five minutes to have their first drinks ready and a booth picked out in the back. Another two hours passed and the teens had all consumed an alarming amount of alcohol. 

“Here I ammmm, rooock you like a hurriiiicaaaannneeee!!!” Clint yelled along with the band, swaying in the booth. “Jesus Clint, calm the hell down.” The redhead beside him said after he nearly knocked the beer out of her hand. “Hey baaaabyy, wanna-”hiccup”-rock eachotha?” He asked as he leaned on her shoulder. “In your dreams, feather brain.” She laughed. “Hey, hey, hey! That’s bird brain!” 

“Clint, Tash, you two quit that.” Loki snickered, setting his drink down.   
“Quit what?”   
“Quit.. Quit being birds.”   
“Oh..” Clint nodded, taking another long swig of his beer. 

Looking around the room with minor curiosity, Thor hadn’t said much since they’d started drinking. Suddenly he stood up and shook his head, stumbling for a moment after he did. 

“Thor, where you going, buddy?” Clint stood up too, determined to keep Thor from falling. He himself, however, was not exactly steady on his feet. “I’m bored here, I would like to go out. C’mon, the park isn’t far.” 

The other three traded glances before they all shrugged. Each clumsily got up and followed the blonde once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright! Let me know if you want me to continue it on! I'd really love too!


End file.
